


a threefold cord isn't broken

by whistlingwindtree



Series: The Umbrella Academy (Diego and Eudora) [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Fic, F/M, Hook-Up, Karate kicks from baby diedora, Light Angst, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Eudora Patch has the worst damned luck.Pregnant from a one night stand, she's finally gotten her life back together, but then her lover reappeared.And he was as tenacious as his unborn child than kicked throughout the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



> Prompt from soulofevil _The baby’s kicks are keeping me up at night_ for Diego/Eudora. I hope you like!

_**prologue** _

* * *

 

Eudora Patch clutched the pregnancy test with clammy hands and a hammering heart but when two faint lines appeared, she didn't curse Fate, or the sinful man she'd spent a blissful weekend with, or even herself.

She had an IUD, and they'd used condoms, except for those times in the middle of the night, when half asleep, they'd made love with sighs, and moans and breathy gasps. 

Now, she had to face the consequence of not being careful 100% of the time. 

"It'll be okay," she assured her reflection in the mirror.  Setting her jaw, she flushed the toilet and washed her hands.

Her lover was gone, but she would do her best.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Months later - Griddy's Donuts**

Being a vigilante at night, while working during the day was sorta time-consuming, and while Diego fondly remembered the stranger he'd made love to, he was glad it was a one night stand.

Well, a _one-weekend_ stand, he thought with a smirk.

He'd gone to a bar after fighting with his siblings, and she'd been there, hunched over her table, and nursing a warm beer. The set of her mouth was irritated, but the look in her eyes was sad, and he'd gone over, trying to make her laugh. She didn't as much as break a smile but when he accidentally brushed his fingers on hers, she'd melted. After all the bravado, they were just two people starved for affection and after a heated goodnight kiss, they'd made love all weekend long.

They'd made no promises but exchanged numbers however like the dumbass that he was, Diego lost his cell phone the very next day. It was a prepaid phone so he simply went out and got another, thinking it was for the best she didn't have a way of contacting him.

What did he know about relationships coming from his family?

But the happiness of being with her stayed with him, and on impulse one day, he reached out to Klaus and invited him for coffee and donuts. Maybe he could learn to be part of a family again?

"What's up, Dickhead?" Klaus smacked the back of Diego's neck as he slid next to him in the booth at Griddy's.

"Dude, it's not even 7 yet." Diego moved over to give his brother space. "Why are you smelling like weed?"

"I need it to interact with the world." Klaus drummed his fingers on the table, his fingernails chewed down, with chipped black polish. "You asking me to come here? I think it's a sign."

"To get sober?"

"No. To tell you about something." Klaus hugged himself, looking around nervously. "There's a situation."

Diego stilled. "Is it Mom? Is Luther fucking up? What's-"

"Shut up and let me talk." Klaus took Diego's black coffee and chugged half of it. "Ugh, how can you drink this shit? Do you know that burner phone that you lost?"

"Yeah?" Diego wrinkled his brow, accustomed to Klaus erratically changing topics. 

Klaus blinked, his green eyes bright with unshed tears. "I stole it."

Diego exhaled and smiled broadly. "Damn, I thought you were gonna tell me you sold a kidney for drugs, bro." He bumped shoulders with Klaus. "No biggie. I always have a few of them-"

"She's pregnant."

"Huh?" Diego started at the subject change. "Who is? Allison?"

Klaus' chin wobbled, and a tear spilled over, as he ran his hand through his uncombed hair.

"Oh shit! Not _Vanya_?" Diego ignored the smell from his brother's raised arm. Sure, he hated how his sister wrote that fucking book, but she was still family. "Who's the unlucky guy who got caught?"

By now, Klaus was a sickly shade of green and sweating. "I need to throw up." He dug around in his jacket and threw a phone on the table where it spun erratically. "Listen to the messages." He abruptly stood up, and made a beeline for the restroom, almost knocking over an older blonde woman in Griddy's signature pink uniform.

Diego shook his head - Klaus was such a mess- as he called into his voicemail and listened to the automated instructions. At least his brother didn't try to pawn the damned phone. Or maybe he did, but couldn't get anything for it.

Then like a sucker punch, a voice from his dreams began speaking.

_Hey! Really sorry to bother you. This is Eudora. Eudora Patch. Oh, right, you don't know me. We, um, spent some time together a weekend a few weeks ago? Like 6 weeks ago to be exact? Can you please call me back?_

Diego grinned, his chest puffing out. She really did try to get in touch with him, huh? He saved the message, then moved on to the next one.

_It's me again. Eudora. Sorry to call back so soon, I just realized you probably don't remember me? We met at McGinty's Bar. It was the weekend of the 17th. St. Patty's Day? I really need to talk to you. Call me, please!_

"Eudora Patch," Diego tested her name out loud. That weekend was like a dream to him, and while he thought about the softness of her body and her needy moans, he never thought that she'd want to see him or talk to him again. Maybe she really liked him?

_Hey. Me again. Eudora. Sorry to keep blowing up your phone. Listen, we really need to talk. I promise I'm not a stalker or anything. I just need to tell you something in person._

Diego's blood turned to ice water as Klaus' words echoed. She's pregnant. He hastily moved on to the next voicemail, his heart racing.

S _o I feel like such a dumbass, talking to some dude's voicemail._ Her voice was raspy. I _think you're ignoring me, and you know, that's fine. I'd probably ignore me too._ A chuckle, and a cough. _I'm pregnant._ A sniffle. _Call me back. Please._

"What?" Diego breathed, his vision swimming as the smell of coffee and powdered sugar overwhelmed him. Why were the lights so fucking bright in a donut shop? With a grimace, he moved to the next message.

 _Why can't you call me back?_ Eudora's voice was urgent. L _ike, I thought I could do this on my own but it's so hard. I've been throwing up all the time and I feel like shit and I just-_ Her voice broke. _I'm scared. Call me. Please. I don't need money or anything. I just need someone to talk to. Please call me back._

Diego didn't realize he was crying till he tried to breathe but couldn't. The knot in his chest wouldn't let him.

The next message was the last one.

 _Hi, this is Eudora Patch calling for Diego_. The voice was chirpy and efficient, with none of the melancholy of the previous message. _I found out I'm having a girl, and I, um. I want to do what's best for her._ She cleared her throat. _Begging someone to be in our lives isn't right. I apologize for putting you on the spot._ Her voice hardened. _I won't reach out again. Take care of yourself. And don't try to contact us._

Diego didn't know how long he remained motionless, Eudora's words replaying in his mind.

"Take a punch, if it'll make you feel better." Klaus reappeared. "Listen sorry for taking your phone and listening to your messages and-"

"I don't care," Diego flung money on the table. "Thanks for bringing it."

"But I-"

"I'll yell at you after. I need to find her." And he rushed out, and into his car, and drove like a madman to the other side of town.

**Eudora's apartment**

"Mama needs some sleep, baby," Eudora implored, holding her belly as her unborn child delivered another karate chop to her kidneys. "Please." A kick to her lower back was the only response.

The all-day morning sickness in her first trimester was a nuisance and the hyperpigmentation on her face and neck she could ignore, but the way her unborn baby's rolls and twists kept her up at night, making her unable to sleep?

Unacceptable.

"She's lulled by your movements during the day," Dr. Jemma Simmons, her OB had cheerfully explained. "At night, she's having fun!"

"Can you have fun _quietly_?" Eudora turned over, draping her leg over the body pillow, trying to get comfortable. "How about I sing you to sleep?" And she hummed an old hymn from her childhood, and the vibrations seemed to work. But just as she started peacefully dozing off, a punch to her bladder startled her.

Groaning, she pushed off the covers before waddling to the bathroom. If she ever came across that mysterious man with dark eyes and drugging kisses, she'd make sure that bastard never slept again.

Just then, her doorbell sounded.

"Who the hell is it?" she grumbled, placing her hand on her lower back and moving to the front door. "This better be important."

 

* * *

 

Diego didn't recognize her at first.

In his memory, she was neat and graceful, almost like Mom, with her hair tightly slicked back and a prim, efficient way about her.

The woman in front of him was still tall, but her hair was a riot of curls sticking out every which way, and her face looked rounder, and softer though she was currently glaring.

"S-sorry," Diego began lamely, but then he glanced over her body and _holy shit-_

Eudora bristled, folding her arms. "I'm not in the mood for visitors, but if you want to talk, you can call me." Her eyes were positively snapping fire. "You know with the number I gave you? That you never used?"

"I didn't think you'd want to see me again." Diego ducked his head contritely. "I'm not accustomed to-" He rubbed the back of his neck. "I thought-"

"So all those voicemails I left on your phone meant nothing, huh?" she asked icily, making no move to let him in.

"I'm sorry," Diego managed around the lump in his throat.  What else could he say?

"Nothing to be sorry about." Eudora moved to close the door. "I'm busy right now, so-"

"Wait!" Diego stuck his shoulder in. "Don't shut me out!" He raised his hands defensively as she narrowed her eyes. "I can explain."

"Explanations are meaningless," Eudora said, bitterly. "Unless you can help me sleep because your child is a cartwheeling, night owl-"

His child.

Emotions rolled over him- dread, anxiety, then curiosity. "Night owl, eh?"

"A violent, night owl," Eudora rubbed her stomach, and her bathrobe opened, exposing her t-shirt and yoga pants. It must've been a pre-pregnancy outfit because her belly was peeking out, at odds with her still slim frame.

"Is the baby moving?" Diego asked in wonder, as her stomach rippled.

"When is she _not_ moving?" Eudora muttered, leaving the door open as she sharply turned around.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"None that it's any of your damned business, but I need to pee."

 

* * *

 

 

Eudora's apartment was pristine and was one of the reason's why Diego didn't think they could have a relationship. He lived in a shitty _room,_ whereas her apartment was in a nicer side of town, and screamed that a normal, adult human lived there.

It was decorated in shades of beige with pops of color on the walls, and when Diego went to the kitchen, he found not only a single serve coffee machine, but a turnstile with different flavors.

"It's all tea," he observed, as he heard her footsteps behind him.

"I'm pregnant, asshole."

Diego smothered a laugh, feeling instantly at home. He and his siblings weren't biologically related, but they were family, and now so was him and Eudora.

He turned around and tried not to smile. "I'm not an asshole. Just a dumbass. There's a difference."

"Diego the dumbass," Her mouth twitched. "Sounds about right."

"I fucked up," he said simply. "How do I fix it?"

Her face shuttered. "You can't."

"Understood," he nodded. It's what he deserved. "Anything I can do to help?"

"The baby's kicks are keeping me up at night," Eudora said the first thing that popped into her mind. "I need to take a nap."

Diego blinked, unsure what was happening. "Okay?"

"Clean the kitchen. Do laundry." Eudora rubbed her tummy. "Don't disturb me."

"The place looks spotless," he began, looking around. "I don't-"

"You have three hours." Eudora cut him off, already waddling back to her bedroom. "Lock up when you're done."

"But I-"

She ignored him as she entered her room and closed the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

Eudora turned on her fan, closed her curtains, and slid into bed then tried to get comfortable. Her traitor baby had been kicking up a storm while Diego was talking.

"I see how it is," she closed eyes, smoothing her tummy. "Gonna be a Daddy's girl, huh?" She relaxed when she felt movements, almost in response. "Too bad I hate his ass. We don't need him, baby. We have each other."

The baby's movements quietened after that and Eudora listened to Diego stomp around her apartment as she tried to sleep. She never had strangers over, but he was the father of her baby, they were past formalities. At least now he could get acquainted with the rooms that didn't have the bed in it.

Her baby kicked, and she rubbed her stomach. "Mama's about to nap. Settle down."

"You okay in there?" Diego called. "I keep hearing talking."

"I'm fine," she returned, before burrowing her face in her pillow.

But it was a lie. She was so lonely and stressed and fed up of being strong.

 

* * *

 

He mightn't look it, but Diego knew how to clean, cook and keep house. Having an Android for a mother was helpful.

He rooted around Eudora's kitchen and bare cupboards, his patience growing thin. "What are you eating, girl?" Either Patch was vegetarian, or she didn't like food. There was a moldy tub of sour cream, a half-empty jar of pickles, orange juice, and a milk jug that was almost empty.

The weight of the situation bore down on him. She was pregnant with his child and _starving_. Did she know how to cook?

Deciding that cooking was a lost cause but determined to show his usefulness, he went to the laundry closet. It was right next to the kitchen, and after sorting her clothes and checking the tags, he put a load of clothes in. Then after tidying up the kitchen, he decided to go grocery shopping.

He had been absent for the past few months, but no more.

He was gonna take care of his family, and make sure they were well fed.

 

* * *

 

Eudora didn't sleep for as long as she liked. She tossed for an hour and then napped for an hour, and like clockwork, she woke up needing to use the bathroom. She wasn't disappointed that Diego wasn't there, she'd expected him to leave, though she was happy he ran the dishwasher and wiped down the counters. The washing machine was going, and that was a plus, though she groaned at the idea of bending down to get the clothes to go into the dryer.

She wasn't hungry, but she knew she needed to eat, and was flipping through her binder of take-out menus when a rustling at the front door started. Her first thought was defense, and she swiftly pulled her Glock that she kept in an overhead cabinet.

Diego spent too long at the grocery store but he was not expecting to be staring down a Glock 19 when he got into Eudora's apartment.

"You have a _gun_?" he blurted, as his grocery bags fell to the floor. "Do you know how dangerous those are?" He conveniently ignored the arsenal of knives he carried at night when he played vigilante. "Suppose the baby gets a hold of it?"

"Why are you here?" Eudora lowered her weapon, her heart hammering. "I wasn't expecting you back."

"I went to get dinner," Diego growled, righteous indignation flowing through him. "What have you been eating? What has the _baby_ been eating? Why do you have a _gun?_ "

And so began Diego and Eudora's first bonafide fight.

 

* * *

 

Diego realized very quickly, don't argue with a woman with a licensed firearm, and Eudora, who hated any iteration of housework but loved her place being spotless, decided that she could make concessions for Diego.

"I have a proposition," Diego said, as he put the groceries up. "I can sleep on your couch, and I'll cook, clean and do laundry."

"What's in it for you?" She was suspicious of his motives.

Diego looked incredulous as he moved to the fridge. "I get to be around my child."

Eudora didn't expect him to have any soft feelings for her but she appreciated his wishes to be a father. "I don't even know your full name. This probably isn't a -"

"Diego. Diego David Hargreeves."

"Hargeeves, eh? Like that superhero family?" Eudora raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am," Diego forced a smile. "You a fan?"

She snorted. "Anyone who buys kids should be investigated for child trafficking."

"You a cop?"

"Detective Eudora Patch."

Diego gave his first real smile to the night.

The vigilante and the detective? She would have his ass if she knew what he did at night.

"Do you eat meat?" He changed the subject. "I wanna make a pot roast in the slow cooker. But if you don't, I can try something else-"

"The baby doesn't like meat." Eudora softened, as she placed her hand on her belly. "I pretty much throw anything up that isn't Coca Cola or grilled cheese-"

"You've been letting our baby drink _caffeine?_ " Diego couldn't help raising his voice.

They bickered about what Eudora could and could _not_ eat, and at the end, Diego acquiesced. She'd been doing it on her own and didn't need any judgment.

"So we got a deal?" Diego had washed his hands and was quickly cutting up vegetables to make a quick stir fry. "Housekeeping for a place to crash?"

"Let's do a week's trial." She rebutted, as she stole a piece of carrot from the cutting board. The gears in her mind were turning. She needed to know more about this man to decide if he could play a part in their child's life, however, a week would be enough for a background check.

"Deal," he said, and Eudora nodded.

What could go wrong?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I've been through two pregnancies myself and I always have mixed feelings about baby fics/ kid fics, but here I am!


End file.
